


Фантики

by allla5960



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гилберт думает, что если бы было можно, она бы обменяла обоих Сальваторе на Тайлера Локвуда, словно фантики от конфет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фантики

Елена, честно говоря, коллекционирует такие моменты. 

Когда Тайлер, молча сжимает ее маленькую ладошку в своей широкой ладони, и она знает, что это молчание заменит ей с тысячу «Все будет хорошо» Кэролайн и с сотню «Успокойся» Бонни. 

Когда Тайлер ерошит свои и без того стоящие торчком волосы и слушает ее почти бредовые аргументы в пользу того, что его импульсивные планы не то, что надо. 

Когда Тайлер возражает всем и закусывает губу на ее неуверенных словах, успокаиваясь почти, как от свернутой Деймоном шеи. 

Елена, честно говоря, готова вечно попадать в передряги и слушать угрозы от того же Клауса, если Локвуд будет так отчаянно - бережно обнимать ее за плечи, едва касаясь ее кожи, будто боясь навредить неосторожным прикосновением. 

Гилберт думает, что если бы было можно, она бы обменяла обоих Сальваторе на Тайлера Локвуда, словно фантики от конфет. И ей самой становится так противно от такой эгоистичной мысли, что она прижимается к Деймону и старательно улыбается, глядя на Кэролайн, которая пытается каждую минуту уволочь Тайлера в спальню. 

И даже, когда она становится вампиром, Тайлер лишь смотрит на нее таким печальным взглядом и трогательно, возможно только для нее, шутит о том, что они теперь будут пить кофе с кровью, вместо молока. Он совсем не бесится от этого факта, хотя, по идее, должен сходить с ума, но лишь молчит и пьет тот самый кофе с молоком. 

Когда Локвуд уезжает, Елена пытается сосредоточиться исключительно на Деймоне и поступлении в колледж. И на целое лето у нее это выходит. 

А потом чертова Кэролайн начинает названивать ему, оставляя целые тирады в сообщениях. С каждым ее истеричным словом и насквозь фальшивым оптимизмом на Елену накатывает волна безнадежности. 

И Гилберт хочет тоже позвонить, словно между делом и нервно так спросить, почему он не едет. Она даже придумывает оправдание этому звонку: что-то об истерии Форбс и собственном понятии дружбы. Но потом Елена думает, что ее сообщение потеряется в тоннах от Кэролайн, и не звонит, специально удаляя его контакт из телефона. 

Потом умирает Бонни. И обнимает ее не Локвуд. И успокоиться получается только тогда, когда Тайлер кладет руку ей на плечо, сжимая бережно, будто боясь навредить неосторожным движением. Она чувствует ностальгию, которая колет кончики пальцев, поднимает на него глаза со смазанной тушью и вновь думает о том, что променяла бы излишне крепкие объятия Сальваторе на едва заметные прикосновения Локвуда. 

И Тайлер не прощается с ней. Он насовсем расстается с Форбс и насовсем забывает то, что надо бы сказать Гилберт, что он сваливает из ее жизни к чертовой матери. Локвуд, как всегда, забывает ей это сказать. 

Елена быстро кидает в сумку пару чистого белья, одно платье, зубную щетку и коробочку мятных леденцов, надеясь, что Кэролайн не поймет, что с такими вещами не ходят на лекции. Она без подготовки говорит на автоответчик Деймона эмоциональную ересь, завершая все словами о том, что хочет отомстить Клаусу. _Ей наплевать на Клауса._

Гилберт машет Аарону и бросает Максфилду что-то о том, что на одного вампира в студ городке станет меньше, бросаясь к автобусной остановке, что в паре километров отсюда. И она успевает, плюхается рядом с Тайлером и тянет носом воздух. _Стены вокруг больше не отбирают его._

 

_— Елена, если ты пришла убедить меня остаться, то это глупо. Автобус сейчас тронется, уходи.  
— У меня есть целая вечность, я успею окончить колледж.   
— Тогда что...   
— Что я здесь делаю? Я без малейшего понятия. _

 

Она же любит Деймона. 

Или все же судьба разрешила ей обменять фантики.


End file.
